El verano sabe a sal
by Lyra MacMillan
Summary: Es un one-shot sobre los hijos de Peeta y Katniss ... TODO es propiedad de Suzanne Collins


Este fic participa en el reto temático de Marzo "Hijos de Peeta y Katniss" del foro Días Oscuros

Katniss observo como sus hijos Madge Primrose y Haymitch Cinna corrían hacia ella después del colegio, sabía que al ser ya 1 de junio Madge le preguntaría a lo largo de la tarde cuando viajarían al distrito 4. Para visitar a la ''tía'' Annie y al ''primo'' Finnick a sus hijos les encantaba poder pasar las largas tardes de verano con Finnick en el borde de la playa jugando a vóley o bañándose en las cristalinas aguas del mar. Su hija ya tenía 16 años y se parecía mucho a su difunta tía Primrose por la cual le habían otorgado su segundo nombre, su melena rubia caía en cascada por su espalda, sus ojos igual de penetrantes como los de su padre Peeta, nariz fina, piel pálida, mejillas sonrosadas y labios carnosos la hacían una muchacha muy bonita aparte de parecerse a su padre y a su tía por fuera también se parecía mucho a ellos en carácter era delicada, tierna, amistosa, bondadosa y lista. Su hijo Haymitch que iba detrás de su hermana se parecía a ella con sus brillantes ojos grises piel aceitunada y melena oscura, su niño ya tenía sus 14 años; ambos habían crecido tan rápido… El carácter de su ''bebe'' era muy parecido al suyo cuando era más joven y al de Haymitch: sobreprotector con su hermana, frio, calculador, mordaz sin duda había pasado mucho tiempo con Haymitch lo bueno de eso era que por narices también había pasado mucho tiempo con Effie la que le había enseñado ''buenos modales'' como buena esposa de Haymitch.

-Hola mamá ¿Qué tal el día?-le dijo Madge cuando llego hasta su madre a la que también obsequio un beso

-Como siempre y vosotros, ¿Qué tal vuestro día?-su hijo como respuesta le gruño

-Muy bien, he sacado un sobre saliente en francés.

Al llegar a su casa Madge se fue corriendo a su habitación a hablar con alguien por teléfono, Skype, tuenti o Facebook mientras Haymitch se fue a jugar con unos videojuegos Katniss suspiro ,ya quedaba menos para ir al 4 y reunirse con Johanna ,Beetee ,los hijos de estos: Blight y Wiress ;Annie, Finnick Jr , Enobaria, su hijo Brutus y Lyme ,en verano sus hijos estaban siempre demasiado entretenidos como para estar en todas esas redes sociales lo que alegraba a los padres de los jóvenes ya que había más comunicación entre todos .

….

Desde el tren Madge y Haymitch observaban como llegaban al distrito 4 con sus infinitas playas de arena llenas de conchas, el agua salada, los botes llenos de redes, anzuelos y tridentes de todos los tamaños, en el mar o amorrados en el puerto, el sol brillante y una suave prisa veraniega.

Lo primero que hicieron ambos hermanos al bajar del tren fue irse corriendo hasta la playa Madge se queda en la orilla dejando que el agua salada acariciara sus tobillos mientras que su hermano se tiró literalmente al agua, alguien cogió a Madge por detrás y la empapo de pies a cabeza cuando se giró se encontró a Finnick quien le dedico una sonrisa y le guiño un ojo

-Blight,Wiress ,Brutus y tu hermano nos esperan en el bar.

-Tan pronto y ¿Brutus y tu queréis emborracharnos?

-No vamos a emborracharos

-Eso mismo dijisteis el año pasado y el anterior que vosotros dos ya seáis mayores de edad no os da derecho a comprarnos bebidas alcohólicas, es ilegal y ya os echaron la bronca por eso una vez.

-Eso fue porque no tuvimos cuidado y esta vez solo será máximo una copa y para Brutus, si no después, ¿Cómo vamos a jugar al vóley?

…

Llegado ya el 7 de septiembre último día del último chapuzón del verano Madge y Haymitch lamentaban que el verano se estuviese acabando al día siguiente volverían a su distrito, igual que Wiress y Blight que volverían al 3 junto a sus padres y Brutus que volvería a junto a su madre y su madrina al distrito escuchaban la música de fondo recordaban todo lo que habían pasado ese verano, noches en discotecas, royos de una noche, peleas con otros chicos por las borracheras, carreras ilegales de coches ,mañanas tomando el sol y tardes jugando a vóley playa, pescando y bañándose a cualquier hora del día, tomando helados y granizados .

Sin duda el verano era su época del año preferida podían hacer lo que quisiesen (siempre y cuando sus padres no los pillaran), se sentían bien sin exámenes, sin deberes, sin ataduras de ningún tipo. Esos dos meses y medio eran para ser libres y poder hacer todas las locuras que quisiesen.

…

-Todos listos señoritas, caballeros ¿Sí?-gritaba el DJ

-Sííííííí-Todos los adolescentes y jóvenes que estaban en la playa respondieron con entusiasmo a la pregunta del DJ

-Pues que empiece el…¡Último chapuzón del verano!

…..

A la mañana siguiente cuando se despertaron pensaron lo mismo que llevaban pensando desde hacía ya dos años el día 7 de septiembre era siempre alucinante :entre el ultimo chapuzón y todos los chupitos que tomaban, la noche era la caña; pero cuando el día ocho se levantaban con resaca y se le sumaba ese día que todos se marchaban (o se quedaban en el caso de Finnick) a sus casas se deprimían un poco ,ese día todos lo hacían todo con desgana desde levantarse a irse a dormir con el deseo de que fuese ya el año siguiente para poder volver a disfrutar de sus largas noches de verano …

Hola soy nueva participando en retos ¿Qué os pareció?

A mí personalmente me gusto escribirlo lo que no sé, es si encaja bien con lo que el foro me pedía que era un reto en forma de one-shot sobre los hijos de Peeta y Katniss y e añadido también al hijo de Annie y Finnick (aunque este ya me dijeron que si podía añadirlo en el ff) a parte de inventarme unos sobre Johanna y Beetee y otro de Enobaria que son sobre los que no estoy muy segura de que se puedan añadir…

Bueno espero que os haya gustado, por favor comenten y pongan en favoritos;)


End file.
